Implants to be embedded in bodies have been attracting attention. For example, when a tooth root of a permanent tooth is lost due to caries or breakage, a dental implant is inserted in a hole provided in an alveolar bone and fixed thereto.
This dental implant is composed of a fixture (artificial tooth root) to be fixed to an alveolar bone, and an abutment (supporting stage) connected to the fixture. An implant crown (artificial crown) is mounted on the abutment.
A dental implant (fixture, abutment) is formed of not only metals such as titanium and titanium alloys but also ceramics such as alumina and zirconia.
As described in Patent Document 1, a fixture has a central hole opening at its top end face. In the central hole, a tapered hole section is formed. A tapered shaft section is formed on the abutment, and inserted into the central hole and fitted into the tapered hole section.
The abutment is inserted into the central hole of the fixture, so that the tapered shaft section enters into the tapered hole section in a wedge-like manner. Thereby, the fixture and the abutment are connected to each other. The tapered hole section and the tapered shaft section are in close contact with each other, and repeatedly receive a fitting pressure.